an alien named zim 7: Daisy, I am your father
by girlovesmoosey
Summary: Her possibly biological father may surprise you. No, it is not Zim. he is not that much older than her in human years anyway i put a long intro thingy and i suggest you read it. today is a special day...hmm... HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! my shortest story...


Before I start this chapter, I would like to say a few things…

I know part 5 was a challenge to understand but what happened wasn't that important. Some of the events were but not as many. I make a big deal about everything. (That's where I got Daisy's personality. She's just like me!) Anyway, what happened was that in part five, she learns that the Tallests are still trying to kill her. They send aliens who pose as her family and they try to kill her or at least bring her to them. Part five pretty much ends there. Anyway, I tried to make part six a little less confusing. I don't know how that worked out. Anyway, if you find it confusing after this chapter, just don't read this story anymore (THE ONE I WORK MY BUTT OFF ON!!!!!!!!)…oh and there's no doubt I read my reviews daily even though I don't get a ton. My favorite song is "My World" by Avril Lavigne (is that how you spell it?) and I bet I'll put it somewhere in the story. (and just so you know I wrote part 6 BEFORE I saw the preview for nightmare on Elm street and before that I hadn't even heard of it…so yeah 'cause I'm kind of…young …and I don't recall even knowing what Freddie and Jason were from but I just heard of them and it scared the crap out of me when I was like 9 or so…YEAH! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY! I WAS SO MAD MY FACE TURNED RED!…that irks me.) I have a cold so I can't think straight. Anyway I'll probably read your review the day you post it. my birthday's on May 3rd so a good review would be a lovely gift! Also wait until I tell you my age! You'll be surprised. It's not the one that's on my profile. I lied. MUAHAHAH!!!( Zim laugh) Anyway, without further ado…

LET THERE BE ZIM!!!

An Alien Named Zim 7

I blushed after hearing these words. I couldn't believe it. I hadn't heard those words in a long time from someone other than a half-robot. Not that FIR's feelings didn't mean anything. I gave him a hug.

"Thank you. At least someone cares!" I said as I hugged him. As usual,(DUH!) he didn't hug me back. Whatever. I got something better than a hug.

My thirteenth birthday!! I wonder how this'll go.

For my thirteenth birthday I even got a gift from Gaz and Dib! Gaz got me an Xbox 360. I used to have one at my apartment but it got destroyed in the fire I'm guessing. Dib got me a cute little kitty stuffed animal from TY (NO I AM NOT TOO OLD FOR THOSE!). Zim got me a new giant teddy bear that looked just like my old one! GIR got me a coupon for a year's supply of FREE TACOS!!!! FIR got me a new ipod since GIR destroyed my old one. And my dog tried to give me a bone he buried (and I loved it anyway!). Then Dib started looking at me funny. He would smile and soften his eyes. I got a little creped out by that but whatever.

We had fun watching you tube videos! We saw Fred, Nigahiga, and Justin Bieber. I'm starting to become better friends with Gaz. It surprised me that she even cared enough to come.

Then at about midnight everyone left. Well I don't like big parties so this was perfect. My perfect party on a beautiful Saturday. Then after everyone left, I fell asleep. I just collapsed over GIR on the floor and that made him crack the shell of his taco he was eating.

The next morning, Zim poured water over my face to wake me. He was human so I splashed him too. Then everyone, including Roscoe joined the water fight. Then the house was a wet mess so Zim cleared his throat and offered me waffles. I was sick from tacos the day before (I had like 4 or 5!).

That day, I felt strange. I don't know if I was just tired that day or what. Then that night something happened…

They came back.

We were all sitting on the couch talking about random things then the plague of aliens burst in. it was almost as random as our conversation. They had an even bigger electrocution gun than before. They put on long gloves and grabbed me.

FIR started to cry and she actually bit one on the leg. That didn't help much.

I was thrown into a ship along with FIR. Then from the outside of the window I saw them turn Zim and GIR back to normal. Then they came back and did the same to FIR.

When we arrived back on Irk, I was taken to the Tallests.

"This is Daisy, correct?" asked the red Tallest.

"Yes, my Tallest." responded the alien that was making sure I didn't run away.

"Why am I here?" I asked cocking my head a bit.

"Do you possess anything…I don't know…special?" asked the purple one.

"Um…I have this necklace that was passed down generations in my-"

"LET ME SEE IT!!!"

I pulled it out. A blue necklace that I've always kept in my pocket.

Everyone except for the red Tallest shrieked. I was confused.

"What? It's just my necklace. I haven't worn it since I was nine."

"It doesn't matter. Burn it over there." he commanded as he gestured towards a fireplace.

"BURN IT?!? IT'S MINE!!!" I put it on.

"BURN IT!!!" commanded the Purple Tallest.

"No!!!"

"Listen," the Red Tallest began, "That's not from your family. What you know as your 'family' is not really your family."

"So what? I was adopted when I was three and before my parents died they gave it to me."

"Even they weren't your real parents."

"Wait…then who-"

"JUST LISTEN TO ME AND BURN THE DANG THING!!!"

"BUT NOW YOU'VE CHANGED THE SUBJECT AND LEFT ME ALL CURIOUS!!!!"

He pulled it off, destroying the chain as it broke into a million pieces.(no, that's just a hyperbole and yeah he had gloves.) then he had the nerve to try and burn it.

"Hey! Don't burn it! It's…wait…it's not flammable!!!"

He burned it anyway. We all know necklaces can be flammable.

A tear rolled down my cheek. The only thing that was from my biological parents…gone.

"WHAT'S YOUR FLIPPIN' PROBLEM?!?"

"I'm sorry. That contains the most toxic element known to all irkens and there was only one sample on your planet."

"How do you know?"

"Because…there's no time to explain. Sorry. We were never going to kill you."

"You guys are so retarded!!!"

Then the Red Tallest said something that made me gasp…so here it is.

"DON'T SPEAK TO YOUR FATHER THAT WAY!!!"

OOHOO…I surprised myself just now…Oh! To be continued…yeah. Today's my birthday and I want reviews!


End file.
